Into Something Beautiful
by KiwiPapillon
Summary: Garen was harshly wounded by the Void forces, all he could remember was his grievous wounds upon his arm, he wakes up, changed, healed and wondering how far he was from home. He is then greeted by an old friend, presumed dead from a deadly climb up the unforgiving Mount Targon. Taric has sworn to be a protector, and he shall do so to lead Garen home.
1. A Stranger or Friend

**Welcome all, I have Returned with a Long Hiatus behind me, and an evolving sense of writing, or so I think. I wish to return with a Fanfiction that might surprise all, but with the lore growing in this franchise, I feel this is a good write at the moment, so Let us celebrate my return with a new Fanfiction Featuring Garen and Taric. Disclaimer, I do not own the characters featured in this Story, nor do I own League of Legends (I wish).**

It was all a blur. His vision betrayed his hearing since he could not register what was going on. Garen's eyes finally started to take in light, color started to take form and the image appeared. he was in a dark room, the only illumination from a small fire that was heating contents in a large pot. He moved up slowly, a breath escaping his lips followed by a groan as he sat upright from his comfortable refuge. Strange, he thought. Last time he was laying down, he was on cold crystal ground fighting otherworldly abominations. He remembered the Void Leader's Wrath, but he could not remember what he was called..

Suddenly, a small sound then a larger sound of the door was heard to his left and he turned, a Hooded figure carrying a small basket walked in. He observed the figure, it wasnt shambling like a corpse, nor did it have any limp. It stood tall, the figure also had quite to physique.

"Who are you?" Garen demanded, his voice low like a whisper but it carried the authority and directness of a General. The Figure chuckled then turned and revealed a small smile.

"Ah, you finally woke up, good friend. Just in time too, I have soup Ready. It should help you recover."

"I asked you a question, Stranger." Garen barked again, his face now wrenched in annoyance that the figure did not do as he said.

"Stranger? or Distant Friend?"

"Do you know who I am?" The hooded figure let out a soft laugh as he moved to a chair and sat down removing the contents of the basket. Various bread, Cheese, and some vegetables probably meant for the soup. "Garen Crownguard, General of the Dauntless Vanguard, Sworn protector of Prince Jarvan the fourth, and Proud Citizen of Demacia." The voice was familiar, it was calm, contrasting Garen's harsh Authoritative one. Garen looked confused to his savior until he removed his hood, his face now softened, and showing...

"Taric..." Garen let the name come out as the hood let Taric's brown hair fall, his soft facial features only glowed in the firelight. Taric nodded at him confirming that it was him.

"It has been a long time indeed, Garen Crownguard."

Garen has definitely been Deceived. He blinked once, staring at the presumed dead Demacian exile as he tried to comprehend the name he called out.

"I do not understand, You accepted the Crown of Stone, you were to climb the Mountain."

"And I have climbed that mountain." Taric said as he took out a knife and started to cut the vegetables. "It was long, cold, arduous, and of course Deadly. I have faced so much when I faced my trials up there, faced my past..." His voice trailed off as his diced vegetables were lifted and dropped into the pot, the sound of the food dropping into the water only heard after Taric closed his lips. "But... I am no longer the man I once was... from the bottom of the mountain to the stars above."

Garen listened, his eyes closing briefly in a blink as he took in what Taric said. He has never come across anyone who climbed the Deadly mount Targon and here is one, a Former Demacian Soldier exiled for his ineptitude. Taric put down his knife and rose.

"Now, Let's see your wound."

"My wound?" Garen mustered out and then looked down at his arm, a brown cloth laid upon it but was moved by Taric who took an expert look at it..

"Where are my weapons and armor." Garen said as Taric nodded at the wound. It used to be a Deep Gash upon his arm, bleeding and ripped skin dangling from his underarm. He was bitten by a Void Monster. Taric did something to make it seem like the Bite never occurred. Garen then noticed a faint light from Taric's hand, the light started to brighten a small gem illuminating from his wrist and some of Garen's wound healed, the redness going down and some scratching disappeared. The beauty of the light, gleamed in Garen's eye, the flash not so overpowering, soothing him with warmth all around his body, not just his arm. He was dazzled by the magic for just a moment, then all of a sudden, like a mirror flipping sides, his face went from awe to pure hatred. His eyes furrowed, and his brows twitched, his pale skin flushing to red, as he realized what Taric posesses.

"There, with a small bit of..." Garen took out a dagger from his Belt and placed it upon Taric's neck, Taric's face now focused on the blade near his flesh. He looked up, his Eyes still soft and comforting despite the situation he is in.

"You use Magic, Taric. You HAVE indeed changed." Garen said, his tone full of hatred at the word magic, spitting as if it were venom. Taric continued to gaze at Garen, his face agitating Garen more. Why was he so calm? Garen can slit his throat right now, however, what would his conscience say about killing his savior? But it was a saviour with MAGIC! He was fighting a battle in his mind and Taric could easily see it.

"Garen, This is the boon I was given at the top of the mountain."

"Some boon. Magic is the Evil of all Demacia, what will you use that magic for? You think you are going to keep me hostage? you will regret it, Taric, Magic Users are..."

"Saving you from a Grievous wound. My magic is not offensive, Garen, and We are not IN Demacia." Taric cut him off, his voice still calm. "I can give you an explanation of what I have become."

"Do not Bother, Magic wielder. I want my armor and Sword, then take me back to my home." Taric frowned at that again then regarded his hand to a small chest.

"They are all in there, but I must implore you, General." He said raising a hand. "You are still wounded, and you need your strength. I am not going to force you into this, but I highly recommend you stay here and regain your strength before heading back to Demacia.. You need it for the long trip back."

Garen scoffed. "The faster I leave the sooner I can get away from you Taric, a magic wielder." he said with such scorn.

"Fine, do not acknowledge me, go ahead and Ignore me, but my duty is to make sure you are well protected in such a weakened state. and I know how much you value duty and honor."

Garen stared at him and he sighed. it seemed Taric has hit a soft spot on him there. He lowered the dagger then he sat back down upon the bed and then covered back up.

"Thank you. As soon as I give out the okay, You can take your items and you may walk out that door, never to hear from me again."

 **I apologize for the directness to the story, do not worry, more of the story will unfold, including on where they are, what happened to Garen and who are the enemies.. and if Garen and Taric will be a thing.**


	2. The Night Sky

**I have the second Chapter here, and I have three in the works, I thank you all who are willing to see more... It has been a long time since I wrote a Fanfic, so bear with me on the pacing.**

It was calmer than yesterday, but tensions rose as Garen had found out what Taric was, He was now a filthy Magic user. Taric was now asleep as Garen continued to stare at him with anger and hatred.

"Was that why you ditched so many of your duties in Demacia? To learn Magic?" Taric opened his eyes, as if he was never asleep, merely resting his vision, and he looked away.

"No. I ditched my Duties in Demacia to Take in the beauty of the world.."

"And by Beauty you mean Magic."

"No. of course not." Taric countered him as he rose then looked at Garen's wound again.

"Come with me. I wish to Show you something." Garen growled at him.

"I am not going anywhere with you, not without my Sword and my Armor." He said then moved his hand to his dagger.

"There they are in that chest, I am not going to stop you." Taric said as he moved to his own weapon, a mace imbued with a gem in the Center, and smiled. Garen was confused, though. Taric could easily try to attack him and use him magic to subdue him but he is GIVING his sword back, Letting him have his armor, it just baffles him. Taric was always so different, but never like this. He remembered finding Taric walking into the barracks late at night with a smile upon his face. Then He rambled on about how gorgeous the stars were on a particular night. What happened on Mount Targon? Why is he like this? what is that crystal on his wrist? Is he even Taric at all?

"What is it you wish to show me then."

Taric headed out the door and Garen followed suit, his armor and sword carried in his hands. He looked out, and saw they were in a Hut at the Base of Mount Targon.

"You Took refuge in Mount Targon?" He asked Taric as Taric moved down some steps.

"Not many do, but when they do, it is only for a limited time. the people here are nomadic, only traveling here for rest and refuge, Targon is not a permanent home, unless you are an acolyte for the Solari." Taric said as he moved further down the steps. "There, this is what I wish to show you." Taric pointed upward Garen focused more on the people staring at them.

"What." Garen turned to where Taric pointed and then his face fell in wonder, the stars were of abundance, every piece of the night sky had at least thousands of stars, a blanket of night with beauty in every corner. He stared, his body still as he continued to watch the stars flicker and wink, the cosmic radiance soothing him..

"Oh... Soo.." his voice broke the silence as Taric watched him.

"Its Beautiful isn't it? You never get a view like that in Demacia." Taric said as he let Garen take a longer look. "This beauty is what I swore to protect, but it isnt just the stars and the landscape."

Garen stared back at Taric but his stare was harsher. "I am not a man who sees things as you do, I am only a man who gives his life and his sword for the integrity and the flourish of Demacia."

Taric chuckled. "Always the passionate man to do what he believes in," He lightly tapped Garen and Garen followed, his glance sometimes stolen by the night sky, but Taric had to make sure he did not fall down the steep descend.

"Mind your step," Taric said as Garen moved with him.

"I swore to protect all that is beautiful, and all I feel needs protected, a single flower in a battlefield, a herd of animals in risk of extinction, Others who have purpose in life. The Protector has seen my worth, looked into my entire life, saw how dedicated I was, and imbued me with the powers to do so. He speaks through me, I am a man with a new calling. and I have never been happier."

Garen blinked then he sighed out, defeated a bit at how Taric enjoys what he does.

"I guess, you have indeed found what you are meant for, but what about me? what of the assailants that caused me to be here."

"I can only guess who is behind all of it, Malzahar... He is a man corrupted by the Void and he is capable of summoning the creatures at will, and taking life from all who stand in his way. He must be near Demacia to take on your people.

"I have to go back, Taric, I have to give my sword to my people, Stand with Demacia and stop Malzahar and his Void army."

"I shall help you, and I shall protect you, even if it means Execution.."

Garen frowned... He was right. Taric takes one foot into Demacian land and he would be immediately executed. He looked away then looked back at him.

"Just take me back to Demacia and we can stop Malzahar together."

"Very well, Old friend... Let us start our travels, at first dawn, we have to prepare."


	3. Down the Mountain and into Adventure

It was the first light of Dawn and Taric was indeed the first one up as to not miss such a wonderful phenomenon. He watched as the golden light illuminated a small beam resting her fingers upon the base of the Mountain, lighting the landscape and the bells tolling as the Temple of the Solari welcomed the sun to this glorious day. Taric did indeed wonder why many would worship the sun, but throughout his time here in the mountain, he did understand. the Beauty of it, the Majesty the signal of rejuvenation and rest put to an end, and the beginning of something new. Garen came out of the Hut and he furrowed his brow at Taric watching the man gaze in wonder at the sun rising and he just sighed.

"Close your mouth Taric, you act like you never saw the sun rise before." He said in a gruff voice as he started down the steps. Taric looked at him, his mouth indeed closed as he walked with Garen.

"I watch it all the time like that because it is different everytime I see it." Taric smiled as he watched the masses gather near the Temple of the Solari.

"And people here worship the sun? hmph." He said as they continued on.

"Yes, and some others worship the moon."

"Who or what do you worship."

Taric chuckled as Garen continued to ask questions.

"well, I believe in the Protector, and The Protector Believes in me." Garen sighed as Taric continued his response. Suddenly, at the corner of his eye he looked and saw faceted gems move, He stepped back and grabbed the hilt of his sword as the gems floated near Taric's face, revolving around him, and shining ever so nicely, Taric looked through one and he smiled his charming smile licking a part of his teeth and fluffing up his hair.

"Beautiful." He said pursing his lips and Garen growled, Growing a little annoyed at Taric's antics now. To be honest he HAS been annoyed by him when he uses magic. He keeps growling at him everytime he catches Taric healing him in his sleep. He did things to him in his sleep... Magical things. It made him sick.

"If we are going to travel together, Taric, you are going to refrain from using your blasphemous magic."

"I make no promises, My magic CAN keep us from being killed and be able to reach Demacia to stop Malzahar." Taric said. Garen again was defeated. He sighed out as they started their journey out of Targonian territory.

"Fine." He opened up a map Taric had in his hut and then looked at it, studying what their first step will be.

"So we are here in Mount Targon." Garen said then Taric nodded.

"I thought we were in Ionia." Taric said nonchalantly as he continued to fix up his hair in front of his floating mirror like Gems.

"Was that a Retort?" Garen said fighting everything in his power to not punch the Targonian in the face. Taric chuckled.

"Garen, The entire time I have known you, you have been rather tightened, as if a Snake has gripped your sense of humor and constricted it, limiting your ability to appreciate small beautiful things in life."

"And what does that mean." Garen started to crumple the edges of the map, slowly placing his blue eyes at Taric.

Taric grinned as his gems moved away from him and floated idly behind him.

"Loosen up."

Garen bared his teeth at Taric and the went back to the map, listening to Taric move away again.

"So, We should take the short way, This small gap of water here, should take us straight to Demacia." He pointed from Targon to Demacia.

"Targon is not just Mount Targon, Garen, We would have to climb more mountains to get to that body of water. I have climbed that Mountain, but I do not have the willpower to do so again." Taric said then he looked at the map, causing Garen to turn himself away from Taric's face.

"We would have to go through Shurima, around to Piltover and Zaun, then into Noxus Territory."

Suddenly, Garen looked up remembering what had happened, as if something caused him to fall back into his own memories. He remembered fighting Noxian troops, A skirmish since they caught their camp in the open, Then a purple light caused the entire battlefield to diverge into a Void Chaos, He remembered Voidlings appearing, rending flesh they came across, be it of a Noxian or a Demacian, an evil laugh as Void spikes impaled more Soldiers, And Garen staring into the Covered face of a man, a man he now found was Malzahar.

"Malzahar was near Noxian territory, We have to head near there. We will Follow your path."

Taric smiled at him.

"Very well. Onward." Taric said but Garen glared.

"Excuse me, that is MY line. I am the general."

"And I am not a part of the Demacian Army." Taric winked, a gem gleaming to bring a more dramatic effect. Garen snarled finally as they walked down the hill.

"Enough with the Gems!"

 _What a boring day, she thought as she moved from one plane to another, hopping back and forth as she hummed a playful little tune she invented. Suddenly, one hop back to Targon she noticed two large men, she peeked in, her blue eye focused on one wearing heavy armor, and a sword, another with "oooohhh, shiny!" she said, the gems floating around that one._

 _"ENOUGH WITH THE GEMS!" the armor clad one growled and Zoe cocked her head to the side, giggling. Maybe some playtime and new friends can get her out of her bored rut! "I want Gems! They be so shiny! LIKE STARS! I can put them on my clothes! AND BE SHINY! WEEE!" she said laughing out loud as she followed the two men, hopping and skipping in and out of existence._


	4. Too Much Mischief for me

**So, I have done some thinking in this fanfiction, and I thought about uniting five champs like a team, we have the support (Taric), the Top, (Garen hehehe, he is the top.. ill leave). And from the Preview from last chapter the mid. seriously who likes Zoe, she is still Bursty. I still like her despite her nerfs.**

Taric looked up as he and Garen ventured across the plains that surrounded Targon. They were still a ways away from Shurima, their first stop before heading cutting into the Kumungu Jungle. It would keep them from Piltover and Zaun, since Taric saw it as very dirty. He pointed out beyond the plains and then looked at Garen who was falling a bit behind. "There, Garen, a few more miles that way, and we will be in the Shurima desert and Then we can venture further to the jungle."

"Wait, We have to cross a desert before we go into the jungle?" Taric nodded. Garen frowned until he heard a giggle, making him grab the hilt of his sword. He turned and Taric rose and eyebrow and then sighed out, knowingly smiling as Garen whirled around trying to find the source of the elated sound. He finally stopped on the verge of dizziness then saw a small girl. He stared at her and she looked up, her blonde hair flowing behind her only to meld into a purple pink like hue, then starting to move behind her as if wind picked it up. She smiled some more cocking her head, her blue and purple eyes studying the large armored Demacian. "uhhh.." was all Garen could say until the girl giggled again. "HII! Can I come with you!" she yelled out, making Garen jump back, her shout as if they were far away, Garen looked at Taric in utter Denial. "Is this happening? Really?" he said pointing to the jumpy girl. Taric smiled again.

"Well," the girl picked up, then started to sit down, then to Garen's surprise she started to float above his head.  
"I have traveled to many realities, and yes, this is really happening. CAN I COME WITH YOU! I WANT TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS!" Garen immediately turned away. "No no, no! I am not having a magic user join me and another magic user."  
Taric frowned this time. "Garen, Meet Zoe, the Aspect of Twilight." Taric said rather plainly as Zoe floated toward him. "Hi! I'm Zoe, the Aspect of Twilight! And this is Taric the Aspect of the Protector! IS THERE CAKE!" Taric turned to her. "no, Zoe, we did not bring any cake." Zoe lowered herself and then she wrenched her nose, looking rather disappointed.

"well, I do not know what aspects are, and I do not care, Taric, you agreed to take me to Malzahar and stop him from attacking Demacia." Taric nodded as Zoe started to skip around him, chasing his gems around. He looked rather serious despite the levity happening around him. "Of course, We did make an agreement, however, the agreement did not include the situation in which another wishes to join us, and Zoe is not at all that harmful." Zoe stopped and then stood up straight, her legs locked together and her hands behind her back. "I Promise to be good, and to not cause TOO much mischief to the best of my ability!" she giggled at that, not being able to keep a straight face. "Let me try that again, let me look like that guy there!" She then mirrored Garen's face, scrunched up her nose, and furrowed her brow together in a serious and mean look. Garen stared at her, then looked at Taric. "Is she okay?" Taric looked back at Zoe then her cheeks inflated and she belted out another laugh, floating up as she continued to display her bubbly personality. "She is the embodiment of mischief, so sometimes we just let her do her job." Zoe nodded her head then looked at Taric. "Zoe, we will be venturing into the Kumungu Jungle and into the Desert of Shurima

"Ewwwwww" Zoe said floating around. "I hate desert! it is so hot, and sandy, and Deserty! Man Now I want cake!" Zoe said sighing out. Garen just rose an eyebrow at the strangeness. "What made you think of cake from the Desert." Zoe then stared at him, the serious look etched across her face, as if her happy personality was wiped away from her mind. It made Garen tense. Maybe he did like the whole happy go lucky demeanor she exhudes.

"Desert sounds like Dessert, and what is a dessert?" Zoe said, her expression unmoving.  
"Uhh, Pie?"  
"NOO! CAKE!" she yelled, back to the happy face and the floating. Taric chuckled. "We should move out, Zoe, do not fall behind." Taric said and the group started out.

Zoe started to skip ahead, doing small cartwheels as the other two looked at each other.  
"She is a sweetheart once you get to know her." Taric said, as Garen watched her this time with just as much prejudice as he had with Taric. He is surrounded by magic, so much, he is nervous his Petrycite Armor might not be able to handle it.

 **AN: I sincerely apologize for the long wait, but here is Chapter 4, sorry it is so short. I decided to update the story every one and half weeks, I need to be committed, i am a mess.**


End file.
